Alice in Underland
by junkfoodjamie
Summary: Alice has followed the rabbit just like the classic tale. But this is not the beloved messenger of Wonderland. Where has this devil of a rabbit led Alice, and what will happen to her? *slightly suggestive content* One-shot


**A/n: Hurro! I wrote this story based off of a picture I saw of a 'dark Wonderland', and I'm very proud of it. I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think(i.e. RxR :P).**

**M.i.T.**

* * *

Alice Burgundy sat outside under the tree, the heavy romance novel sitting in her lap. She was to be doing her studies at the moment, but that didn't interest her nearly as much as the world around her. Spring was in full bloom currently. The pink cherry blossom tree above her was in its full glory. A kitten rolled around in a patch of grass next to her, attempting to catch a tiny yellow butterfly.

"Oh Tilla, I wish I could be like you. Still so young, with a world bright as can be in front of you, full of new things and that blooming curiousity. " She said to the cat. It paid her no mind. Alice looked up at the sky dreamily. There were hardly any clouds in sight, and a slight breeze that blew some of her blonde hair into her mouth. She slid it into the normal nook behind her ear and looked around her. Behind the cherry blossom tree she leaned up against, there was the rather large house in which she resided. Its Victorian-era makeup was rather vulgar looking in the modern world, but luckily there were no other houses nearby to compare it to.

Alice sat the book up against the tree and stood, stretching in the process. The kittens head snapped in her general direction, but it wasnt her at which the cat was looking. Alice followed her gaze.

"Tilla, look! Its a little white rabbit, hopping around on the roads over there!" she exclaimed. Tilla followed the rabbits every move as it stepped out from behind the bush. Alice gasped in surprize as she could see the full frame of the rabbit. It was wearing a red waistcoat, walking on only its hind legs. In its front paws, it held an extremely oversized silver pocketwatch. It tittered something to itself quietly. It was barely audible.

"Oh dear, she will have my head, wont she? If I dont make it on time today, I most definetly wont live to see next May!" the rabbit cried in distress. Without warning, it turned and looked at Alice. It had a strange reaction, almost as if trying to hide a devilish smile, if rabbits could smile.

"Little rabbit, whatever are you so distressed about?" she asked, walking over to it. It didnt even take a second for the rabbit to run off. "Wait!" Alice cried, chasing after it. The rabbit darted from side to side, trying to shake it off of her trail. Alice continued to gain ground until they came to a tree. she'd never seent he tree before, even though it was within the sights of her very own cherry blossom tree. The rabbit had dissappeared around back of it, so Alice circled slowly, looking for any possible entrances to the roots of the tree. She didnt see anything but black dirt, and maybe the occaisonal worm. She stumbled over a root that was raised above the ground, and as she fell towards the ground with her hands, a bit of dirt collapsed under then and she fell headfirst into the roots of the tree. They were not like any tree roots that she was familiar with. As she fell, she awaited the rough dirt that she knew she would eventually fall into, but it never came. She continued to fall into the pitch black, not knowing which way was up or down.

As she fell, she pondered what her last words should be. The air rushing past her made breathing difficult, so she wasnt sure she would be able to speak. Perhaps she should just scream the entire time. She couldn't think of any other alternative. PErhaps she could sing herself to her death with her favorite song. Perhaps a poem. How did it go again? She could only remember the beginning.

'How doth the little crocodile  
Improve his shining tail,  
And pour the waters of the Nile  
On every golden scale!'

She must have continued to fall face first because she was beginning to see a light. She assumed that was the floor of the tunnel. At least she would die knowing where she was, or at least what the area looked like. She said a silent prayer as she came closer to that light, and was shocked as she levitated in midair for a split second. She was dropped almost as quickly.

Alice sat up on the dirt floor. She was actually not only shocked that she was still alive, but that the ground was still dirt. She had fallen at least a mile, so she expected there to be cool lava or something interesting.  
The sound of footsteps approached her. Alice looked around for a place to hide, but found nothing. The best she could do was sit in the middle of the floor in the fetal position.

"Rabbit, I dont care about anything besides you having done what you were told. I told you, I will keep my promise. If you are late again, or fail to properly carry out your duties, I will have you beheaded." a womans voice said. It was firm voice, obviously someone of high power. Alice peeked out from between her fingers. The woman wore a red and white ball gown, her curly black hair tied up into a bun, and held a scepter in her hand.

"How peculiar." Alice muttered to herself. The woman looked down at her, a frown upon her face.

"What on earth is this? I told you to bring back more than one this time." She yelled. In the low light, her face began to turn neon red.

"B-but, your majesty! Look at her! Surely she amounts to m-more than one! S-she's exactly what you o-ordered this time!" the rabbit said hurriedly. The queen raised her hand above her head, but as she examined the girl closer, she let it drop.

"Yes, I must agree with you. From the looks of this girl, she will make us a fine amount of money. I will let you go for now, but do not try to take advantage of my kindness." The woman sniffed. She turned away from the rabbit and headed towards Alice, bending down to look her in the eyes. "Take your hands away from your face, girl."

Alice slowly brought down her hands and looked the woman in the eyes. They stared at each other for a while.

"You, my lovely have fallen from your home, I presume?" the woman stood and walked around Alice in a circle. Alice nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Where am I?" she went to stand.

"Sit down!" the woman ordered. She stopped behind Alice and spoke. "You have fallen to Underland. Girls your age and younger fall every year, simply because they believe in Wonderland. So we, the Red Kingdom, lure you down here using a talking rabbit, very similar to the messenger from Wonderland, and then use your innocence to make us money. More money than you can ever imagine."

Alice had no idea what she was talking about. Innocence? Believing? Was this woman insane? "Ma'am, Im really not into the occult…" she was cut off.

"Do you not know who you are speaking of? I am but the Red Queen, Loreena Redd-Suite. I am your employer. Welcome to Wonderland, sorry you had to come on such dismal business." The queen said.

"What business? What are you talking about? I want to go home! Now!" Alice yelled. The queen slapped her, hard enough to knock her over. She held her face in her hand, the stinging radiating through her face.

"You work for me now. Do as you are told without question and you shall be treated well." The queen headed back over to the shivering rabbit. He looked up to her for further instructions.

"Bring in the highest bidder." she ordered him, not stopping to speak. She left the room with the rabbit, the two of them going different ways. A man with a black sack came in carrying a chair and rope. Alice didn't bother to move, thinking he was just there to examine her like the Red Queen and the rabbit had. Once he grabbed her by the arm, though, she began to struggle.

"Hey, get off of me! What are you doing?" the man tied her ankles to the legs of the chair and her hands around the back. It was difficult for her to move without cutting of circulation. The man left and the rabbit came back a moment later with a rather tall, skinny man.

"H-here you are, M-Mr. Hatter, sir." the rabbit stuttered.

"Please," the man smiled cruelly. "I would rather you called me Mad Hatter. All my business associated do." He took his top hat off and placed it on a piece of crumbled wall next to the door. The rabbit ignored him and continued about his duties.

"You have paid for four hours, sir. So long as she is not dead at the end of that four hours, the queen will let you live." The rabbit left the room and Alice could hear keys locking the door. She was being locked in with this man. Puzzle pieces were slowly beginning to click in her mind. Though she was young, she was not stupid. The man called Mad Hatter came towards her and stopped.

"Don't worry," he narrowed his eyes to slits and grinned mischievously. "I'll make this the best four hours of your life." And with that he began to undress and Alice began to scream.


End file.
